hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Llehctim
"GRIEVOUS! This is no time to do anything irrational!"-Natalia to ODST Grievous just before the latter does something stupid. 'Natalia' is the name given to a clone made by the Brotherhood of Nod using the DNA of Vladmir Llehctim and Elizabeth Ilene. She was discovered by Hellcat Squadran, rescued, and taken in as a 'surrogate' younger sister to Leinad Llehctim. General Information Because of her origins, many individuals, namely Fast Saber and Director Davenport, do not trust her. History Creation Natalia was created by the Brotherhood of NOD in 2000 using DNA retrieved from the dead bodies of Vladmir and Elizabeth Llehctim. For the first 6 years of her life, Nod kept her in a Clone Growth Tank, artificially injecting just enough nutrients into her for her to survive. They also implanted into her mind a lot of information, ranging from basic social skills to advanced military tactics. However, the primary reason they created her was both IceBite and his older sister Adriana. Nod determined that any offspring of Vladmir and Elizabeth will obtain some form of supernatural or elemental power, and they intended on using her abilities when they eventually developed. The Brotherhood of Nod intended on brainwashing her for their purposes when she reached 6 years of age, but Hellcat Squadran, as usual, interfered. 'New Hope' In 2006, Hellcat Squadran finally managed to crack down on most of Nod's early VBY-2839 Research Labs. They arrived at the final lab, where they discovered Natalia. With the help of Rtas 'Vadum and May, the latter just returning from the lab's lower levels to steal Nod's final sample of VBY-2836, they got the girl on their Pelican and returned her to KAVEN Base. There they discovered that NOD took a leaflet from Jurassic Park's InGen's book and made Natalia lysine deficient, something Quel 'Zeelom fixed. He also had to treat her for brittle bone structure, insignificant muscle mass (she wouldn't be able to move her own limbs), and malnutrition. She woke up days later, at which point IceBite gave her the name 'Natalia', as she initially had no name. A few more days later, she (with a lot of difficulty) left the med-lab with IceBite, who took her to the mess hall to get something to eat. It was at this point it became apparent to several individuals, notably Derek Sanders and Thel 'Vadam, that IceBite was acting unusually around the young girl. This was later explained to be an over-protective, older-brotherly part of IceBite beginning to take affect. A few days later, Nod Shadoows attacked the base, in their first attempt to retrieve Natalia, but the attempt was ultimately foiled by Natalia herself, when her powers over Molecular Agitation, as well as her 'Power Overload', manifested. Relationships with Hellcat Squadran Members IceBite She loves IceBite like an older brother, and he showed, in turn, more affection than he even gave May (Adriana explains this with the fact that Leinad had lost so much, and that he is obviously overjoyed to find someone else to care about). Tory Natalia and Tory became good friends, but just to the extend of best friends. ODST Grievous Natalia does not like ODST Grievous and the members of his team very much, finding them inappropriate and somewhat disturbing. She also openly fueds with Grievous. However, with the intelligence granted to her when she was made by Nod, Natalia can out-wit Grievous, much to the latter's chagrin. Selen Selen is the only member of Grivous's team that Natalia gets along with, considering their pre-Hellcat Squadran histories have quite a few similarities. Jerdak While she is somewhat shy around the hybrid, she often watches him when he is training with the powers of the force. Daniel Sanders Daniel and Natalia were relatively good friends and dated until IceBite had to put a possesed Derek out of his misery. Daniel witnessed the killing and vowed revenge. After Daniel leveled most of Hellcat's base in a fight with Icebite he left the group and aided the Gravity Front in kidnapping her. However he released her when Cross threatened to torture her. Personality She tends to be very curious and inquisitive. She is also immune to flirting and can eloquently express her ideas. However, she is still a little timid and is easilly frightened. This, though, is counteracted by an enormous amount of courage. Powers Natalia has access to 3 different power sets: Molecular Agitation, Black-Fire sub-Elemental, and, later on, Time Elemental Powers. Molecular Agitation Molecular Agitation is the manipulation of Atoms and Molecules, as well as their bonds. With Molecular Agitation, Natalia can manipulate the make-up of Atoms, thus changing their element by 2 Atomic Numbers. She can also disrupt the bonds between atoms and make objects, even enemies, fall apart molecularly and disintegrate. She can even phase things, including herself, through solid matter and even cause cataclysmic failures in the forces of atoms, triggering micro-Nuclear explosions. Black Fire Natalia's Black Fire Powers are similar to standard Fire Powers, except the flames are black, purple, and green, rather than orange, yellow, and blue. This makes her flames hard to see in the dark, making effective campfires for when she's in the wilderness, but doesn't want to be detected. Time Elemental In mid-late 2011, Natalia's Power Overload suddenly manifests powers over Time, commonly considered a 'Legendary Element'. These Powers allow her to slow Time around her, precieved by others as her going much faster than physically possible. She can also generate 'Time Distortion Bursts', ruptures in Space/Time that damage anything surrounding them. She can even accelerate Time for an object, aging them extremely quickly. Eventually, her Time Powers manifested into her own Elemental Form: the Temporos Draekon. Contact with it ages what contacts it to dust. Even the air is old and stale around it. However, devices can be made to reverse the effect, thus allowing damage to be inflicted to powerful demons. 'Cleaver' Powers During the Doom-Verse Incident, Doom-Verse Natalia showed the ability to absorb the energies and powers of beings she watches die. Later, during the Time War, Prime-Universe Natalia herself demonstrated this ability. At first, it was thought to be nothing more than more Nod add-ons, but it was soon discovered that only one other species demonstrated this ability: the Cleavers. It was then theorized that Natalia was somehow associated with the Cleavers, a revelation that caused Mortalitates to make himself known. It was soon discovered that Natalia (Prime-Universe and all other universe versions) was infused with a fragment of Temporalis, Mortalitates' father and the first Cleaver, who wanted to end his son's insanity and decided to use Natalia to meet that end. She then showed the ability to deflect Cleaver-based attacks and even produce her own. 'Power Overload' She can also utilize a special ability called 'Power Overload', which tends to only activate during times of extreme stress or strong emotion. When it is active, though, she has the power to eliminate entire starships. However, when she uses Power Overload, the aftermath usually leaves her extremely exhausted, causing her to faint. She also has no recollection of the events that occur during Power Overload. After she was rescued by IceBite, May, Vaan, and Penelo in 2011, IceBite's ship, the HCS Salvation's Light, was attacked by a fleet of Borg Cubes. At that moment, due to extreme fear, her 'Power Overload' activated, which caused her to destroy 5 of the cubes (3 due to Temporal Distortion Bursts within their reactors, 2 to being accelerated through time and reduced to dust). This was soon discovered to be Temporalis taking over Natalia to protect her, much like Etibeci is known to do for Leinad Llehctim. Possible Abilities Natalia, with the ability to obtain the powers of those she sees die, has a small number of powersets she may be able to use, but never demonstrated the ability to. *Shadow Element, Ectoplasmic Energy (Tartorus) *Gravity Element (Derek Sanders) Equipment Natalia wields several weapons. The 2 most common types are her Laser Pistols and Railgun Carbine. Laser Pistols Natalia's Laser Pistols were designed cooperatively by Natalia and Selen. Railgun Carbine Natalia's Railgun Carbine was designed cooperatively by Natalia and IceBite. Alternate Universe Versions Doom-Verse In the Doom-Verse, Natalia took over Hellcat Squadran when she and ODST Grievous were forced to watch IceBite, Adriana, and Fast Saber be obliterated by the Maledict, and then when she out-witted Grievous into making her leader. She had proved herself so far, rallying Ashe's, Thel's, and Martok's remaining forces against the Demonic Threat. In this universe, she kept aging past 10 and up until she turned 16. Doom-Verse Natalia not only has the powers of Prime Universe Natalia, but also IceBite's Ectoplasmic and Elemental Powers, as well as the powers utilized by Adriana, Fast Saber, Jerdak, Basch, Balthier, Fran, Tory, and Dawn, all of whom died in this universe (as in their Doom-Verse Variants are dead here). She can also now manually activate Power Overload at will and without the side effects Prime Universe Natalia faces. The only one of Prime Universe Natalia's powers Doom-Verse Natalia doesn't inherit is Prime Universe Natalia's Temporos Draekon Form. With her level of power, and the immortality granted by her advanced power over Time, this Natalia has become known as 'the Eternal Warrior'. Trivia *Natalia's Doom-Verse image is that of a recolored FlyFF Female Psykeeper. Her Cloning Tank appearance also comes from a recolored image from FlyFF: the enemy called 'Mia'. Despite these physical similarities, FlyFF is not Natalia's origin. She is in fact one of the character's from IceBite (User)'s own imagination. Category:Characters